


Stress Relief

by starvarias-secret (starvaria)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvarias-secret
Summary: Ezor was mischievous, that much Acxa had quickly discovered in her short time knowing her. Whenever the normally bright eyed Ezor got a dark gleam in her eyes, something that could easily go unnoticed unless you knew exactly what to look for, Acxa knew something chaotic was probably about to happen.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before last season aired. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ezor was mischievous, that much Acxa had quickly discovered in her short time knowing her. Whenever the normally bright eyed Ezor got a dark gleam in her eyes, something that could easily go unnoticed unless you knew exactly what to look for, Acxa knew something chaotic was probably about to happen.

Ezor had this very look on her face as she spoke to her now in the hallway outside of the control room. Although Acxa would never admit it out loud, strange feelings slowly engulfed her, ones she couldn’t quite recognize. Usually Ezor reserved _that look_ for people she was plotting to destroy.

“You want me to meet you where?”

“My room.” Ezor replied. “I have something that could make you feel better.”

Acxa was silent for a moment.

“I’m…not upset about anything.”

Acxa knew she was lying to herself, her mind drifting back to the solo mission Lotor had sent her on earlier. Her goal had been to infiltrate one of the government buildings on the planet where they were currently docked. If she could get some of the city blueprints and locate the underground tunnels it would be easier to attack the main target (the castle) while avoiding most of the more populated areas. This meant avoiding more of the guards and putting less civilians in danger. She had manged to get the file containing the maps, realizing that it was a decoy only _after_ the vault had locked in place behind her and one of the guards had managed to land a particularly nasty hit on her in her escape.

Now, Lotor had taken Zethrid and Narti along with him, having no choice but to use his talent of _persuasion_ to face the king head on. The king himself didn’t pose much of a threat so long as he was alone. With the three of them combined, it was safe to assume that the mission would be simple enough and take practically no time at all. 

Still, she knew everybody expected better from her.

 _She_ expected better _from her_.

Ezor, for whatever reason, had chosen to stay behind on the ship.

“Really?” Ezor inquired. “You seemed kind of upset earlier!”

Studying her expression again, Acxa realized Ezor’s charade had suddenly dropped. Whatever scheme she had been thinking of was now replaced with a soft concern. With a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, Ezor held out her hand. After a slight hesitation, Acxa’s fingers slipped into her’s.

-

Ezor nuzzled into the side of Acxa’s neck, her lips leaving quick pecks and soft nibbles while paying careful mind to the very prominent bruise on her shoulder. Acxa sat at the edge of Ezor’s bed, her uniform stripped away to nothing but the black lingerie top she had worn under it, a single strap falling down the side of her arm. Ezor herself was on her knees between Acxa’s legs. Both were pressed chest to chest with Ezor’s hands gentle and firm against Acxa’s lower back. 

Acxa only tried to focus on feeling. That was what Ezor had wanted her to do, wasn’t it? Just feel? Her mind only drifted in and out of thought as Ezor kissed her, somehow suddenly _feeling_ everything and nothing all at once. The universe was dizzying. Warm. Safe.

One of Ezor’s hands now came up to cup the side of Acxa’s face, drawing her back into the moment and turning her head slightly to the point where both of their lips were inches apart. Ezor’s gaze drifted from Acxa’s lips to her eyes, as if she was somehow inviting Acxa to kiss her back. Getting the hint, she closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace.

Little by little the kiss started to deepen, shifting from a curious exploration of each other to a needful hunger. Ezor playfully tugged at Acxa’s bottom lip with her own, her tongue running over it shortly after. Acxa sighed once Ezor’s tongue slid into her mouth, her nails digging into Ezor’s back almost on instinct and trailing downward, leaving light marks which only seemed to send them both into overdrive.

Ezor now shoved Acxa backwards onto the bed with a slight force, breaking the kiss. A faint pain shot through her shoulders at Ezor’s roughness, which she was quick to ignore. Ezor now towered over her, her knees firmly locked on either side of Acxa’s hips. Seeing that the same taunting smirk had resurfaced, the very one Acxa had seen outside of the control room minutes earlier and countless times before in battle only revealed what Acxa already knew. 

She would willingly allow this other girl to control her without protest.

Ezor playfully licked Acxa’s lips before kissing her once more, her hands trailing over her skin in the process. Gently, her hands found their way to Acxa’s neck and tightened around it, her voice slowly becoming nothing more than pleasured moans, slight whimpers, and quick, repetitive gasps each time the pressure tensed and eased.

If Acxa was honest, she could probably turn the situation around very easily...if she _wanted_ to. She had fought Ezor in training before. Both of them were almost evenly matched. She’s sure Ezor wouldn’t mind if she took control. Acxa imagined grabbing her, flipping her over onto her back, biting her, her hands trailing everywhere until Ezor was trembling.

“You know, you sound incredibly cute like this.” Ezor beamed.

Her hands curled around Acxa’s neck once more and squeezed, this time taking longer than usual to release her grip. Shaky, slightly desperate gasps escaped from Acxa’s mouth. Her nails dug into the blankets below her while her hips shifted against the lock against them. As Ezor’s hands finally slid away, Acxa tried to steady her breathing as the sound of her panting filled the room.

Again...if she _wanted_ to. 

Ezor seemed to be enjoying this a little _too much_ and Acxa wasn’t about to halt that in any way.

Ezor only laughed, both amused and satisfied at seeing Acxa so compliant. Now if she could only get her to release some of the tension she still had pent up. Ezor pondered for a second.

“Hold still for me, okay?”

Acxa’s head raised slightly as Ezor climbed off of her and perched at the end of the bed. She allowed it to fall back once she was aware of Ezor’s intent, her fingers running through her hair and wiping away the few beads of sweat that clung to the edges.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Acxa finally said out loud.

The others could be back at any time.

“Probably not, now that you mention it.” Ezor replied.

Ignoring this, Ezor pulled Acxa’s hips forward. Acxa bent her knees, allowing for easier access. The room was incredibly warm, it had been warm from the beginning but a slight chill swept over Acxa as she suddenly became aware of her own bareness. Ezor gripped her thighs. 

_She could so easily fit her head between them..._

“You’re okay with me doing this, right?” Ezor questioned. Her blue eyes were slightly weary at Acxa’s uncertainty, but remained warm nevertheless.

“I am.” Acxa replied. Her hands trailed to her face, an attempt to hide the slight flush she already knew was beginning to appear.

With another smirk, Ezor leaned her head down.

Acxa shuddered once Ezor’s tongue actually entered her, working in place before trailing down in long, gentle sweeps. She didn’t press too hard at first, if anything the tip of her tongue barely grazed Acxa in an almost teasing manner, but Ezor was persistent in what she did.

Ezor’s breath was steady and warm, her lips and technique only becoming sloppier the wetter Acxa became. Her mouth trailed back up toward the very top of Acxa’s opening, tongue dipping inside before lightly sucking on the curve of skin covering it. Acxa was trying her best not to show how much she was actually enjoying the feel of it, slight jolts and whimpers escaping her restraint. Acxa’s hands now slid over her mouth in an attempt to silence herself, but the dreamy, lost look on her face revealed everything.

Silently, Ezor cursed her nails for being as long as they were. _Otherwise..._

Mouth traveling once more, Ezor returned to Acxa’s center, which was already slick. There was no way she was coming back up with a dry face. 

_Not that she was complaining..._

It didn’t take long to start her rhythm again. Acxa’s voice became faint whimpers, her toes curling at the edge of the bed whenever Ezor did something particularly clever or pleasing.

“What are you spelling?” Acxa couldn’t help but ask.

“Our names.” Ezor replied. 

Acxa raised her head once more, shivering at the line of drool and her own cum leading from Ezor’s mouth to her legs. It seemed so obscene and forbidden, Ezor having _that_ expression on her face while _that_ hung from her mouth.

“I think they sound cute together.”

Ezor went back down, her hands now clasping onto Acxa’s and pinning them in place.

“Ezor, what are you...” Her voice broke off as she made the realization, the slight jolts cascading through her as Ezor’s head bobbed in an attempt to taste as much of her as she could and as quickly as possible. Her breathing increasing, Acxa’s back arched while her moaning only grew louder, eventually dying down to heavy panting as her hips poured free. 

For awhile, Acxa only layed there, starring at the ceiling and trying to come to terms with everything. Ezor, still on her own high, lightly kissed and nibbled at Acxa’s inner thighs and waited for some form of response.

“Feeling any better?” Ezor finally questioned, innocently.

Acxa didn’t answer. She began to sit up, still somewhat dazed. 

“Acxa?”

Ezor only put her hand on Acxa’s knee. 

“Hmm?”

“You know, you could bite me back if you wanted to. I know you like being in control. I just wanted to see if I could help you relax a little.”

Acxa’s eyebrows only raised in surprise at Ezor’s words, but quickly fell to a soft smile. She leaned forward, kissing Ezor on her forehead before kissing her again on her neck. 

Her teeth clamped down.

Ezor squealed and twisted away, scrambling backwards onto the floor with a slight huff. Acxa’s bite mark would, no doubt, leave a bruise. At least she had the decency to bite her below the suit-line.

“Now we match.” Acxa replied, referring to the bruise on her own shouder. She rose up from the bed then, getting dressed in silence. Ezor began to do the same shortly after, her poutiness still going strong. Honestly, Acxa found it kind of cute. 

Finalizing the adjustments on her suit, Acxa turned to Ezor once more. 

“I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

Ezor, arms crossed and still somewhat huffy, let her expression drop once Acxa placed her hand on her cheek, their fingers sliding into each other’s once more while their foreheads touched.

A slight clatter down the hallway brought the moment to a screeching halt, Zethrid’s voice yelling something in the distance. They both turned to look at each other.

“Hurry and get dressed." Acxa spoke. "I think I hear the others coming.”


End file.
